Only You and I
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: An expansion on the thoughts/feelings of Riku and Kairi during the scene where Namine rescues Kairi from her jail cell, and Saix appears on the pathway out. .:. hinted one-sided RiKai, and some KaiNam if you squint real hard. drabble-y.


**A/N: Just a few tiny things I thought of while re-watching/re-playing some of the beginning parts of The World That Never Was.**

* * *

><p><em>Kairi and Naminé, Kairi's POV<em>

She held out her hand to me, and told me to "believe in myself." At first, I wondered if she meant that I need to stop second-guessing myself every time someone came around, like Axel or anyone else. But no, it seems she meant otherwise, because as soon as out hands meet, I can feel something. There's light there, strong and sweet, and I feel like I know her.

We're running, running away, trying to escape. She's helping me, whoever she is, and I'm grateful to her. It's a rescue, and even though I expected Sora to do it, I'm glad he didn't; not after what that scarred, blue-haired man said. I don't want to be "the fire that fuels Sora's anger;" that doesn't sound right. If anything, I should be his friend. His hope. His Light. Not his fire or anger or anything else negative. I don't want to be that, not when I care about him as much as I do; not when I _miss_ him as strongly as I do.

The blonde girl and I stop dead in our tracks when the blue-haired man reappears. I should have known he'd catch us; somehow, these black-cloaked people know where I am all the time. How else could I explain Axel finding me twice, and now this guy finding me again?

But as soon as he says her name – _Naminé – _I freeze, turning and looking at her questioningly. "Naminé…?" I say, because I've heard that name somewhere before. I _know _her, I do, I just can't remember where from. As soon as we touched I thought she seemed familiar, but now that I know her name… There's something chiming in me, something that isn't a warning bell, but like a clued-in sort of bell. It's telling me that I should remember her. It's telling me that she's important to me.

I want to say something to her, I _need _to remember her, but there's somebody appearing again, and this time, they're also in a black cloak, but they aren't fighting us, even though Naminé and I – despite how slight we are – are prepared to go down fighting.

This guy has a keyblade, and he's fending off the scarred man and his bulky, lurking creatures. And then she says it: his name. Naminé knows this stranger, and she calls out his name: "Riku."

I tense again, memories washing over my body, making me a little heady. Riku? Riku, as in the very boy I grew up with, right alongside Sora, the very person I've also been seeking and missing and wishing to be near again? He and Sora saved me, before… and Riku personally sacrificed himself behind the Door to Darkness because of me and everything else going on.

"Riku…" I murmur, and as soon as my second kidnapper had vanished, I walk over to him. "Is it really you? You're here…?" I venture, cautiously, and I have to unveil his face and see him, see how much older he's gotten and if the Darkness has warped him or if –

* * *

><p><em>Riku and Kairi, Riku's POV<em>

No, no, Kairi, _please._ Please, don't do this. I wanted to save you – _needed _to save you, after all I put you through before – and Naminé has become like a good friend to me while Sora's been sleeping, so she helped me, but I didn't want _this. _I feel so ashamed, having you see me like this. I can't even look at you, not when I know I resemble Xehanort's Heartless, the same being Sora and I worked so hard to defeat…

I know I must not look like what you thought you'd see, or wanted to see, or whatever you expected to see. I don't even know myself what I look like anymore; I've aged, I'm sure, but I haven't seen it happen. I've been too caught up in using the power of Darkness to help set things right, be stronger, and protect you that I didn't realize the toll it was taking on my body, on my _form._

So please, Kairi, look away. Pretend you never saw this face, this tanned, orange-eyed face, because this isn't me, not really. Pretend you never heard Naminé speak my name.

And oh, Naminé, I know you didn't mean it. I can tell by the look on your face that you know you made a mistake in saying who I am before I was ready to reveal myself. But it's okay; I forgive you, because there's nothing to forgive. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, so it's not even a mistake. I just wish I could have held it off a bit longer, until I didn't need these powers anymore and I could be myself again.

I wish I could have waited to meet you again, Kairi, but it seems the cat is out of the bag now, huh?

Still, I'm so glad to see you. You're even more beautiful than I remember, and you've grown so much in so many ways. You aren't the same girl I saw through a closing door over a year ago. But at the same time, I know you're still her. Still Kairi, and everything that makes up your namesake.

"I've missed you," I tell you honestly, and you smile as Naminé comes to stand beside you. "But right now, we need to find Sora. He's arrived."

I see how your face lights up, your mouth looking surprised and then pleased, your eyes doing the same, except they also look like you're about to cry.

I know how much you love him. It aches me that you love him so much, because not a year ago, I loved you. I did everything I did partially because I wanted power, but partially because I wanted you, and I didn't want Sora or get to you first. But I see, now, that that isn't fair, isn't right. You two are meant for each other, and I can't stand between that. I'll just be a best friend to you both, because I know you both need me in some way, and as long as you both need me, I'll be here.


End file.
